Ito's sectret past
by Kawaii-Ito-san
Summary: A secret of Ito's puts her life and the love her life's life at risk... not to mention other emotions. Yet a deal that she had not yet told Makoto. Is there death in there midsts... who knows... Green Moon? Haha! Chapter 3! Woooooooooooo hoooooooooo!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note

Hey this is my first fan fiction. So tell me how I do, ok? Hehehe! Enjoy!

I have not, nor have I ever, own W Juliet. This in first person too so enjoy!

Ch. 1: **Pasts Haunting**

Little Ito walked into her grandmothers house, with a smile on her face. She steps into the living room and see red all over the walls and her grandmother on the ground. A fit, mildly buff man with red hair stood over her grandmother. He realized she was in the room. He saw Ito enraged with anger. She grabbed the cross, attached to the chain around her neck and detached it then spun it, the cross transformed into a scythe. She ran towards the man and then blood spattered on the walls… The man laid there with his eyes open. She had stabbed him with the sharp end of her scythe.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed! I immediately rose and unlocked the drawer at my desk, a pulled out a chest with a scull on it. I opened it and then looked in. My cross lay on a purple pillow. It still shined. I hadn't looked at it since I was 13. My door open and Ryuya entered.

"Ito what's with all the screaming…. Oh…. Nightmare? I hadn't realized… Um… I'll leave you alone. By the way you might want to put that away. Makoto-san is on her way over." He told me.

I nodded, "Yes this is something about me… I would never want her to learn about."

Ryuya left the room. I closed the chest and placed in the drawer, then locked it. I hurried to get dressed. I couldn't let Makoto see me dressed like this. He's a guy who wants to be an actor that has to go to school as a girl without being outed. It must be such a burden. I guess its okay. I get mistaken for a guy every day! I laughed. At least he has me. He's an only son, so he is naturally an heir to his fathers dojo. I put on the men school uniform and went down stairs and ate, then brushed my teeth. As soon as Makoto got here I grabbed my things and we walked to school.

I tried to think of him as I always do, but my dream that I had burned in my mind. Sadly, it actually happened. Why has my past come to haunt me? As I pondered on my questions I ran smack right into a pole. Makoto ran up, "Didn't you hear me scream watch out for that pole?"

"Heh heh! Nope! Sorry I was thinking about somethin'."

He asked, "About what Ito?"

"Eh… It's nothing don't worry about it! Hehehe!"

"You are such a space case!"

We got to school and we went to the gym to meet the drama club before school. We were getting ready for an assembly to get first year students to join drama club. This year we were performing Midsummers Night's Dream. I was Helena!Makoto and I as usual went out to introduce the play. When we we went to center stage it didn't feel right. Within a second I suddenly felt unsafe. Something flew passed me. I turned to look and see what it was and it was a sword. It had stabbed one of the set peices. The tree caught it.

A spearflew at me and I jumped over it. I turned to signaldrama clubto get away and suddenly I felt hands around my throat. I was sufficating. I felt a suddenchange inme. I feltanger.I steped on the persons foot and they let go. I turned and kicked them in the ribs. I was enraged and angered. It was a rave haired, semi buff guy. I knew him. He was a small peice of my past that andI knocked him to the ground. His name was Yuyari. I then pushed my foot on his throat. I suddenly began to crave for his pain. Wanting to hear him scream. Wanting to see fear in his eyes. I pressed my foot harder on his throat. He began to sufficate. I saw fear arise in his eyes. He slipped out a knife and thrusted it into my leg.

I payed it no mind. Blood gushed every where. I pressed harder. I felt hands grab my arms and pull me back. I escaped the grasp and turn and kicked them in the face. Makoto fell back. He placed his hand on his cheak and was stunned. He saw that there was a change in me. He saw a coldness in my eyes. I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I turn and saw a needle in a hand... My vision grew blurry. I couldn't see who was holding it. My body suddenly became weak and collapsed to the ground. I suddenly grew tired and everything grew black. I passed out.

Later I awakened in a white room... I was strapped down to a bed. "What the hell?" A dark figure walked towards in a cloak... The figure pulled down the hood of the cloak... It was... me... "Gasp!" I awakened in a hospital room. I sat up and breathing heavily... "No... not again. I can't... I won't... I..." Tears gushed out of my eyes. A hand rested on my back. I looked up and it was Mako. "Mako? Wh... what happened?"

"You don't remember? Lets just say you've got a good kick... "

"Huh? What about the play?"

"Uh... you really don't remember?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Ah well lemme see... short version... some guy attacked... you went psycho and attempted to kill him... I pulled you off him and you kicked me in the face... and some lady knocked you out the an anestetic needle," Mako smiled.

"...Oh... sorry Mako. Are you okay?" I question.

"Yeah, I will live." He laughed.

The door openned and Yuto, Ryuya, and a woman walked in... I know this woman. "I... I know you. What in the hell are you doing here? Did I not tell you to stay the hell away from me! You and the rest of those damn people! Get the hell out of here!"

"Aww... is that how you treat an old friend?" She smirked.

"Ha old friend! Thats a good one. You are no friend."

"Im the one who saved your ass! You're not going to jail thanks to me!"

"Oh how nice of you."

"So you are still a total bitch."

"Only to you." I smirked, "So how you been you old slut?"

"Fine you skank! How about you?"

"Good." We both just laughed as Mako and my brothers stared in confusion.

Yuto smirked, "Its pretty embarrassing to say that we know them."

Ryuya nodded, " No kidding."

Makoto asked," Uh... they know eachother? Who is she?"

I smiled, " Her name is Setsuna! Its a long story and most I would love to forget... I apologize in advance. Promise me you won't get mad?"

"What? Why?"

"Just promise me, Mako!"

"I promise."

"WELL! Heh! Heh! Um... Its apart of my past I kept from you..."

"Uh... well since she can't seem to open her mouth... There is this underground fighting known as the blood wars. She had taken part of it since she was 11. She gave it up when she was 15... That part of life she went through hell. She was an undefeated. the stages she went through though... short version, she went from angel to bad as to suicidal to finding herself and being herself," Yuto smiled.

"I was very cold hearted back then."

"I've heard of the blood wars but the only one that was undefeatable was... oh." Mako covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yes I am the grim reaper and I am not proud of it. I have paralyzed people and placed them into acoma. To this day it still haunts me."

"Ito san..." Mako's eyes saddened.

"Gee I wish a dress looked good on me like that." Setsuna randomly blurted out.

"Wow talk about change of subjet." I laughed.

Suddenly a rock came slammed through a window. A tall figure came through... "Hello Grim Reaper... heh."

"You... you're..." Fear

"Thats right... And Im here for you... Heh heh heh..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So what did you all think let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All! I have returned! Mwahaha! I have worked really hard on this chapter so please tell me what ya think! ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Destruction

"You! You killed my grandmother!"

"It wasn't like she was your real grandmother."

"She may have been adoptive but she was still family. I loved her! You Bastard! How dare you show up here! I'll kill you!"

Makoto saw the coldness in my eyes yet again. Everything went dark all I can see is the bastard that had killed my unrelated grandmother. I rose out of my bed my wound on my leg split open again. It began to bleed, But I hadn't noticed it. I pulled the IV out of my arm and came towards him slowly. "You must be inhuman not to feel the pain of your bleeding wound upon your leg."

"No I just ignore it like you ignore your conscience. It helps us move about free do you not agree," the tone in my voice be came low but full of rage and fury, "I'll kill you!"

I ran towards home and spun and kicked him. He flew back. He reached in his jacket and pulled out little knives and I caught them between each finger and caught one with my teeth. I threw them back at him and he was pinned to the wall. My eyes darkened and a smirk rose on my face. "You've gotten slower in your time. Heh… to bad for you huh Tomo… Now you will perish. I went to choke him… But my heart thudded… And I stopped… my eyes lightened… No I cannot stoop to your level. I'm not evil like you. As much as I'd love to take your life. You're not worth the energy." I turned away.

"Weakling…" He laughed.

I grabbed his throat, "Weak is letting myself go out of control but strong is being able to control myself from giving you what you deserve."

Fear arose in his eyes. I smirked and gave out a laugh. I turned away and got back in bed. "Um I'll take care of him…" Setsuna babbled, "Boys! Come and take 'em away!"

Three blood wars guards came and took him away, "We have our own prison for blood warriors like him," Setsuna smiled, " looks like you still have quite a bit of your strength left."

"Not much but yeah… I guess…"

Makoto sat there quietly. My brothers and Setsuna left. He looked a bit confused and angry. "Mako? Are you ok?" He turned and shut the door and then closed the curtains and went into the bathroom, he came out in a different set of clothes. He was dressed as a man. He took off his wig. He narrowwed his eyes and glared at me, "Ito-san... What the hell were you thinking about not telling me something like this?" He yelled.

"Tone it down some. Please."

"No! What the hell! Why the hell... Ah geez!"

"I'm sorry... I was going to tell you but I didn't know when the right time to tell you was... and..."

"Just shut up!"

"Wh? I'm trying to..."

He interupted me, "Just be quiet... Im going out and I need to do some thinking and I just can't handle talking to you right now... Bye." He placed back on his wig and left without another word said.

A week later I was out of the hospital and back in school. Mako still won't talk to me. He must be really angry... I didnt mean to hurt him and I... I was lost in total thought... It was break time and I rose up to go to the restroom, I felt as though I was going to be sick. All of a sudden everything went black and I callapsed. I saw an odd light... All of a sudden I was down town with everything burning... Dead bodies lying around and blood raining from the sky... Someone in a hooded cloak with a sythe stood on a demolished building. And a black haired, green eyed, man stood on the top of the last stanging building the moon was an ominous light green. The sky was orange with black clouds.

I heard screaming. The dead was screaming... Devistating screams. Screaming in excrusiating pain. Tears flooding out of my eyes. The mysterious man came towards me. A sword appeared within his hand. Itried to rise up and chackles held me down... "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My eyes shot open. I was in the nurses office... "Ito whats wrong," The nurse began to run towards me and then froze. The room dimmed and a woman appeared in front of me. She had beautiful golden hair. And wore a gorgeous light green dress. "Ah... little Ito... I see you have forgotten our deal..."

"Wh... Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Nami... A goddess. And you Ito are the one who must stop him... before that premenition you saw becomes the future."

"Eh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well please let me know what you think! Hehe! More to come! Mwahahahaha! Ok yea Im weird but who isn't. Lemme know what you think! Mucho love! L8rz!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Promise Meant to Be Kept

"Wh? What? A goddess... Why do you come to me? Did I do something to anger you?"

She laughed, "No dear child... ha! You had forgotten the promise didn't you?"

"No I hadn't forgotten. I remember... I always thought it was a dream though."

She giggled and handed me a cross, "You know what is to be done. But you do realize you must let go..." She disappeared.

"I know but I don't want to..." A tear slipped down my cheak.

My body shook, "Miura! Hey Miura! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open, "Yoshiro? Eh? What happened."

"You fainted and you were crying while you were unconcious."

"Oh... is that what happened? I opened my hand and the over sized cross was in it. I rose up and I walked out of the room. Lost in thought 'Maybe Mako being mad at me is the best way to let go. I can't try to make up with him, it will hurt more all I can do is depend on myself. And no one else. Maybe he would be better off with out me... He should just erase me from his... memories...'

"Ito-san!" Misaki yelled while running towards me.

"Eh? Yes Misaki?"

"Did you forget about club?"

"Oh YEA! I knew I was forgeting something... heh"

"You have been such a space case lately."

"I guess I have. I just have a lot on my mind. I learned a good lesson too!"

"Eh? Whats that?"

"Don't run from your past or reality will find away to smack you with it."

"Um... Okay?"

"Trust me on it. I would know." I winked. I went to the gym and hopped on the stage.

"Well... Ito-sanI think you have had enough..."

"Mako?" 'damn,' I thought.

He smiled, "What's wrong with you?"

"Mako... I'm sorry, I can't. I..." Tears rushed out. I jumped off the stage and ran out... I hid in the bathroom. 'I can't! I can not hurt him again. Why can't I let go? Why!' I hit my head on the wall and slid down to the ground. My tears became heavier... I could not stop crying. "Damnit! Damnit! Why the hell can I let go? WHY THE HELL DOES HE MEAN SO MUCH TO ME? Why do I feel this way? Why? DAMNIT!" I screamed! I couldn't stop. I can't handle all of this. For once I feel something and now I have to let go! I don't want to let... go... I... Tears kept coming they were like an endless river. I layed down and curled up in a ball. This is a promise that has to be kept... I fell asleep.

My eyes openned. I was in a dark room and the window behind me shinded moon light in the room. It was still exstremely dark. 'Where am I?' I peeked out the near by door, from the look of the furniture in the other room I was at Mako's place. 'Damn,' I thought, ' I need to get out of here...' I went to the window and opened it slowly and quietly and jumped out. I ran to a shrine that worshipped the goddess Yumi. The priest allowed me to stay the night.

I awakened Sunday morning and thanked the priest. He warned me that the night of the green ominouss moon is the day of destiny. 'But when is this? How much time do I have? I am so confused...' I went home and my brother Ryuya came running. "Hey where have you been? And Makoto- san has been calling here every ten minutes..." The phone rings.

I glare, "I'm not here..."

"But..."

"I'm not here okay?"

"Okay..."

Late that night I packed up some clothes and my savings and left, without any notice.


End file.
